DIEZ NOCHES
by VrNk L SaNZ
Summary: PODRAN 2790 MILLAS ARREGLAR EL PASADO? ACHELE FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidades: No conozco a Lea Michele ni a Dianna Agron ni a ninguno de los famosos aquí mencionados, esta historia nace 100% de mi imaginación y no tiene nada que ver con la vida de las chicas.**

 **Advertencia: este fic tocara el tema de las drogas, a todas las personas a las que no les gusta el tema, o se sientan sensibles por eso, les recomiendo no leerlo.**

 **_ ( - ) _ ( + ) _ ( - ) _**

Fue ver el número y nombre y paralizarse, no había recibido una llamada de ese número desde mmmm bueno en realidad si lo pensaba a fondo nunca había recibido una llamada de ese número pero lo tenía agendado ¿porque? Porque si, lo había agendado porque ella no era de las personas que contestaba números desconocidos por lo cual lo había guardado muchos años atrás por si alguna emergencia ocurría y la llamaban a ella. Dudo dos segundos antes de contestar, pero como ella misma dijo, el número estaba guardado para emergencias y sabía muy dentro de ella que si no fuese una emergencia, nunca hubiese recibido una llamada de ese número.

L.- Hola - contesto con un susurro esperando escuchar su voz detrás de auricular, había paso dos años o algo parecido sin escuchar su voz detrás de un teléfono por lo que se desilusiono un poco al no escucharla a ella

Ja.- Hola - contesto cansado, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero esta situación comenzaba a salirse de las manos y ella era su única oportunidad, si ella no aceptaba ayudarlo pues no sabía que iba a hacer - lamento molestarte Lea - dijo con la voz afligida y la morena lo noto supo por su voz que algo estaba mal, él siempre había sido un chico jovial, feliz y escucharlo así la puso en alerta.

L.- No, no te preocupes - contesto parándose de la cama dejando que Sheila siguiera durmiendo - hace mucho que no te escuchaba ¿cómo estás? - pregunto sin saber si era una buena pregunta porque aunque no podía verlo podía notar que no estaba bien, noto como el chico suspiro varias veces antes de contestar o bueno antes de volver a hablar

Ja.- Lo siento enserio Lea yo sé que tu nada tienes que ver en esto, sé que no debería estarte llamando, no tengo porque darte ningún problema yo no debí haberte llamado perdona, no te preocupes por nada yo lamento haberte llamado será mejor que - la morena adivino sus intenciones así que lo detuvo

L.- Jason - interrumpió - deja de disculparte por llamarme, está todo bien - intento sonar tranquila para que el chico dejara de dar vueltas en lo mismo - solo dime lo que necesitas

Ja.- Lo siento Lea - volvió a decir - no debería estarte metiendo en esto pero Jessica esta bueno ella y mi hermana tuvieron una gran discusión así que no quiero ni siquiera pedírselo

L.- Que le paso? – pregunto directamente sabiendo que Dianna estaba en problemas

Ja.- Sé que no soy nadie para pedirte que me ayudes con ella L - la nombro como solo él lo hacía – pero…

L.- Jason o sigues dándole vuelta al asunto y seguimos así toda la noche, o me dices de una vez que paso con Dianna para que vaya a ayudarla – corto al chico

Ja.- Necesito que vuelva a casa Lea, solo acá podremos ayudarla y bueno averigüe en que parte de NY esta, pero yo estoy en California y hasta que llegue ahí, ella ya se habrá ido y será empezar a buscarla de cero – la morena frunció la frente, Dianna siempre había sido muy unida a su familia y por la manera en la que Jason le estaba hablando parecía que la rubia se había alejado de ellos por completo - así que lo que estoy necesitando es que vayas por ella y la mandes a California – dijo finalmente

L.- Bien – respondió – dame la dirección

Ja.- Espera en serio vas a hacerlo? – pregunto sorprendidísimo

L.- Jason – sonó seria, haciéndole saber al chico que si seguía preguntando iba a cambiar de opinión

Ja.- Si, si está bien aaammm te la mandare por un texto ahora mismo está bien

L.- Esta bien

Ja.- Gracias Lea, muchas gracias – dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

La morena agradeció mentalmente aun estar con su ropa puesta, así pudo salir rápidamente de su cuarto. Llego a la sala en busca de las llaves de su coche y lo que encontró fue a sus dos amigos aun sumergidos en su partida de Parchís

M.- Vas a alguna parte morena? – le pregunto divertido

L.- Eehh si, voy aaammm mmmm yo voy a – no sabía que inventar

J.- Oh yo voy con ella – espeto levantándose y poniéndose sus zapatos rápidamente

M & L.- ¿Qué? – cuestionaron los dos

J.- Cualquier cosa que la tenga así – señalo a la morena – vale la pena ir a verlo

M.- Mmmmmm está bien yo también iré – señalo haciendo lo mismo que el Neoyorkino – dejando a la morena con la boca abierta

L.- Yo, yo no los necesito, yo puedo ir sola

J.- Nadie te pregunto morena – dijo mientras comenzaba a empujarla a la salida de su propio departamento

 **_ ( - ) _ ( + ) _ ( - ) _**

Entrar en esa casa le lleno de malos recuerdos y ni sabía bien porque. Nunca había estado en esa casa y sin embargo el ambiente le era totalmente familiar, una típica fiesta hollywoodense. Camino un poco por la casa llena de gente que tomaba, fumaba, gritaba y no se daba cuenta que había una "intrusa" en la casa, al parecer todos estaban ya muy pasados con las copas e incluso podría jurar que había varios drogados. Camino hacia la sala esperando encontrar a la rubia ahí pero lo único que pudo ver fue a seis personas rodeando la mesa ratona de la sala, donde había dos líneas de un polvo que, según sus pocos conocimientos, podría jurar que era cocaína. Un poco de alivio se apodero de ella cuando no vio a la rubia entre esas seis personas, pero luego noto que las personas que estaban cerca de ella actuaban como si ya hubiesen hecho eso así que comenzó a pensar que iba a encontrar a la rubia ya mal o lista para hacerlo. Con ese pensamiento decidió retomar su búsqueda y camino hacia la cocina donde encontró a personas que ella si conocía pero que en ese momento no le importaban, recorrió con la vista toda la habitación hasta que se encontró con lo que buscaba. Dianna se hallaba sentada en el piso junto al refrigerador con los ojos cerrados mientras movía la mano como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta, Lea volvió a recorrer con la vista la cocina, esperaba encontrar una puerta trasera por la que pudiera sacar a la rubia sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, aunque en el estado en el que estaban casi era imposible que lo notaran, por suerte había una puerta pero para su mala suerte esta, estaba siendo obstaculizada por Molly y mmm esa era Olivia W? Pues al parecer Molly y Olivia le tapaban la salida y estaba segura que no quería interrumpir ese momento pero tendría que hacerlo. Se acercó hasta donde la rubia, embozo una sonrisa al ver la ternura que a pesar de todo desprendía la rubia

R.- Hey - dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Dianna haciendo que esta abra los ojos

D.- Wow - dijo mientras levantaba la mano hacia el rostro de la morena pero no llegaba a tocarla - un ángel - sonrió - ¿Estoy muerta ángel? - pregunto haciendo que esa pregunta, más las pupilas completamente rojas, confirmara que Dianna estaba drogada

L.- Vamos Di - respondió - levántate - pero la rubia solo rio cerrando los ojos

D.- El ángel sabe mi nombre - Lea suspiro y negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba si iba a ser necesario salir y pedirle a Matt que la ayude. Hizo el intento de levantarse pero una mano se sujetó a su muñeca - no te vayas ángel - le pido mirándola mientras hacía un puchero - Por favor no me dejes - suplico y a la morena se le ocurrió una idea

L.- Pero es necesario que me vaya bonita

D.- No, no, no, no por favor - pedía negando con la cabeza - llévame contigo ángel por favor - el plan parecía funcionar - No quiero estar aquí, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy

L.- Bien rubia, entonces vámonos - dijo ayudándola a pararse sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella había un nuevo grupo de personas y termino golpeando al chico alto

L.- Kyle - dijo al ver al chico

K.- Ey yo te conozco - ni siquiera era consciente de que casi lo había hecho caer - eres, eres mm tú, yo aaahh te vi mmmmm oye ustedes - llamo la atención de la pareja de chicas que antes se estaban besando obstaculizando la puerta trasera - Dime quien es ella - le pidió a Molly poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia

M.- Ella es - se quedó completamente quieta mirándola fijamente durante unos treinta segundos o más - No, no, no lo se

O.- Como no vas a saberlo? - dijo firmemente, como si ella si la hubiese reconocido - Ella es una persona - dijo provocando que los otros dos la miraran asombrados y la frente de la morena se frunciera más, o sea, enserio? Que tan drogados estaban?

D.- Es mi ángel, así que déjenla en paz - defendió Dianna que había logrado pararse sin ayuda

K.- Es un ángel y no quieres compartirla? - le pregunto indignado

O.- Al menos es real - dijo levantando un dedo llevándolo a la frente de la morena y tocándola - auchhh - dijo provocando una carcajada grupal - mi dedo toco un ángel, nunca jamás me lavare este dedo

M.- Porque no la llevamos a la cama para saber cómo es acostarse con un ángel? - sugirió la rubia mirándola de manera pervertida

K.- Aahh - levanto en dedo índice como si se le hubiese ocurrido una buena idea - Yo tenía una cama - dijo en cambio - ¿dónde deje mi cama? - pregunto al vacío mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón como si su cama podría estar ahí.

M.- He visto camas arriba, seguro podemos usar alguna

O.- Si un genio te concede tres deseos, cuantos deseos te concede un ángel?

D.- El ángel es mío - repitió pero ninguno de los tres chicos escuchaba o le prestaba atención - salgamos de aquí lindo ángel - le pidió a la morena mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le hablaba al oído - llévame al cielo - susurro. Lea se estremeció al sentir a la rubia hablarle así

K.- No, no, no, no – jalo a la morena hacia el – el ángel no puede irse sin que me tome una foto con ella – dijo mientras buscaba su celular

D.- Bah – se enojó y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la sala – hagan lo que quieran yo te esperare – se detuvo un momento mirando a su derecha y su izquierda - mmmmmmmm en algún lugar – dijo y desapareció. Lea intento desprenderse del chico mientras el buscaba su celular pero no pudo hacerlo. Debía pensar en algo rápido porque no podía sacarse una foto con Kyle y tampoco podía perder de vista a la rubia

K.- Bien acá esta lo encontré – celebro muy eufórico soltándola – pero no sé cómo se prende – miraba extrañado su celular – ustedes pueden sacarnos una foto a mí y al ángel? – les pregunto a las chicas pero están habían comenzado a besarse nuevamente

L.- Mira Kyle – le dijo

K.- El ángel sabe mi nombre – celebro logrando que la morena girara los ojos

L.- No puedo sacarme una foto contigo porque mmmm – intentaba buscar una excusa pero no encontraba una rápida, nunca había sido buena para improvisar bajo presión

K.- Porque eres un ángel y no aparecerías? – le pregunto y la morena no sabía cómo contestar eso pero para su suerte alguien apareció, un chico al cual no pudo reconocer apareció y se lanzó directo a los labios del chico. La morena vio eso y aunque realmente quería quedarse a averiguar quién era el chico recién aparecido, recordó que Dianna se había ido y regreso a la sala para buscarla, volvió a dar un vistazo en general y cuando estaba a punto de subir al segundo piso de la casa una mano la sujeto.

M.- Que haces acá? – Le pregunto su amigo – vámonos de una buena vez Lea – le ordeno – tu rubia ya está en el auto – informo y se dio la vuelta abandonando todo el bullicio y con Lea siguiéndolo.

Llegaron al auto donde Dianna ya estaba dormida en el asiento trasero.

J & L.- Que paso? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Pero ninguno se respondió, Lea se subió al auto en el mismo asiento que la rubia para confirmar que estaba bien, mientras los chicos se miraron y ambos subieron al auto. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Jon decidió romperlo

J.- Esta drogada - confirmo lo que la morena ya sabia

M.- Y ella es de quien estas enamorada? - le pregunto

L.- Cállate - lo golpeo en el hombro, aunque para él fue como un pequeño empujoncito

M.- No lo digo en mal plan, me refiero a que es hermosa pero me sorprende debido a la vida tan saludable que tú llevas - explico

J.- Dianna también es saludable - dijo provocando que el moreno lo mirara incrédulo - bueno, al menos lo era - murmuro al momento de detener el auto porque así se lo indicaba el semáforo. Suspiro y miro por el retrovisor buscando a su amiga, pero ella solo miraba a la rubia completamente apenada, decepcionada y con un poco de culpa - Talvez, talvez es la primera vez - sugirió, realmente no lo creía, pero necesitaba animar a la morena de algún modo

L.- No, no es la primera vez - sonó segura y por un momento nadie se atrevió a decir nada

J.- Entonces mmmm hacia el aeropuerto no? - pregunto al ver la luz verde y poniendo el auto en marcha

M.- Estas loco? - exclamo - el promedio de paparazzis que viven en el LAX es enorme si la ven así la destrozarían como tiburones hambrientos - se le salió lo dramático - Mejor llevémosla a su casa o al hotel donde se esté hospedando

J.- Estas loco? - fue su turno - si la llevamos al hotel no va a estar ahí cuando vayamos a recogerla, mejor llevémosla a casa

M.- Estas loco? No, no, me han dicho que algunos adictos son temperamentales cuando los llevas a un lugar desconocido y te recuerdo que en casa tengo una colección de arte ruso que no quiero perder. Mejor subámosla a un tren - el neoyorkino giro los ojos.

J.- Estas loco? Si se despierta en medio del viaje va a lanzarse del tren, además te recuerdo que estamos en New York, no hay un tren desde NY hasta California - informo - mejor contratamos un avión privado

M.- Si claro, y que se lance con un paracaídas cuando se despierte ahí arriba verdad? Estás loco? Mejor...

L.- Mejor si ambos dejan de hablar y conduces directo a casa - interrumpió - voy a recoger algo de ropa y la llevare a su casa en auto.

M & J.- Estas loca? - exclamaron los dos chicos mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **_ ( - ) _ ( + ) _ ( - ) _**

 **N.A.- ¿Continuo?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**OCHO MESES ANTES.**_

 _ **# _ # & \- & # & _ & # & \- & # _ #**_

K.- Y ahora que te tiene de tan mal humor – pregunto el chico apenas se para junto a ella

D.- No estoy de mal humor – contesto seria dándole una calada a su cigarro, era evidente que si estaba de mal humor

K.- No quieres probar de mío? – le ofreció uno de los cigarrillos de marihuana que habían estado haciendo y fumando dentro de la casa de Kyle. Dianna miro durante algunos segundos el cigarrillo antes de rechazar la oferta

D.- Les he dicho muchas veces que no – dijo mientras volvía a aspirar su cigarro normal – no entiendo porque siguen ofreciéndome estas cosas

K.- Quizás porque tengo la ligera sospecha que tu mal humor se debe a ciertas fotos de cierta persona con su "novio" – miro a la rubia que lo miraba completamente seria – persona a la cual tenemos prohibido mencionar – dijo rápidamente

D.- Si tienes prohibido mencionarla porque lo haces?

K.- Técnicamente no lo hice, o sea si la mencione pero no dije su nombre así que es como si no la hubiera mencionado, mencionado entiendes?

D.- Esa cosa esta acabando con tu cerebro – dijo mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz para no gritarle a su amigo – puedes dejar de mencionarla y decirme tu punto

K.- Es que no puedo decirte sin mencionarla

D.- Kyle – dije con tono amenazante

K.- Mmmmm bueno a lo que iba mmm una buena forma de olvidar esas fotos y que no te duelan es pues mmmm perderte un rato – dijo moviendo el porro frente a la rubia

D.- No hay nada que me esté doliendo en este momento, no quiero "olvidar" ninguna foto – mintió – además aun no estoy tan loca como ustedes, y hay millones de formas de perderse que no sea intoxicando mi cuerpo

K.- Lo estas intoxicando en este mismo momento – señalo el cigarro normal – además que vas a hacer, lamer un sapo?

D.- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? Yo ni siquiera quiero perderme – exclamo

K.- Solo digo que es una buena forma de dejar ir las cosas que te hacen daño – miro a la rubia que estaba a punto de abrir la boca, seguramente con una nueva contradicción – mira, voy a dejar esto por aquí – apoyo el porro en la baranda que estaba cerca de ellos – y haz tu lo que quieras con el – dijo y se alejó, regresando a la fiesta que había dentro de su casa. La rubia miro el porro durante unos segundos antes de botar su cigarro y levantar el porro que le había dejado y observarlo unos segundos pero finalmente termino botándolo al piso y apagándolo con su pie.

D.- Solo debes dejar de pensar en esas malditas fotos Dianna – se dijo a si misma – solo borra esas fotos de tu mente – repitió y siguió los pasos de su amigo para volver a la fiesta.

Al entrar a la sala pudo ver a Molly, Kyle y Tracy preparando unos tragos así que decidió ir a unirse al grupo que bailaba en medio de la sala para poder distraerse un poco.

M.- ¿Qué estás haciendo Kyle? – le pregunto, porque realmente estaba tan borracha que apenas había entendido el plan del chico

K.- Voy a hacer feliz a mi rubia – dijo mientras agarraba una de las tabletitas de Éxtasis que tenía y la ponía en uno de los vasos de Vodka que había preparado

M.- No creo que debas hacerle eso, no le va a gustar

K.- Claro que le va a gustar, además lo necesita – movía el vaso para que la tableta desaparezca y no se vea nada

M.- Porque mejor no le preguntas? Si quieres yo le pregunto – se ofrecía pero en el estado en el que estaba era muy probable que ni siquiera pudiese pararse de la silla en la que se hallaba

K.- No vas a preguntarle nada Molly

M.- Pero se va a enojar – insistía

D.- Quien se va a enojar? – le pregunto sorprendiendo a los tres chicos que no la habían visto acercarse

M.- Mmmmm no lo sé – dijo - ¿de quién estábamos hablando? – les pregunto a Kyle y Tracy.

T.- Polly – respondió rápidamente

D.- Y porque se va a enojar? – pregunto confundida

K.- Porque hicimos la mejor fiesta de este año y ella no está – respondió mientras agarraba los vasos de vodka ya servidos y le daba uno a cada una de las chica cuidando que el vaso de especial sea para la actriz – brindemos por ella y porque este teniendo un maravilloso viaje en Austria – dijo levantando su copa y haciendo que las tres chicas lo siguieran y bebieran de un solo trago todo el vodka.

 _ **CINCO MESES**_

 _ **# _ # & \- & # & _ & # & \- & # _ #**_

Dejar a su mama en casa de sus amigas fue lo mejor que le paso, desde que había llegado a casa de su madre el día anterior no pudo utilizar las tabletas que había traído porque, bueno primero la cena con su padre duro hasta muy entrada la noche y cuando regreso a casa su mama la esperaba para que tengan una charla de actualización que termino en el cuarto de Mary donde tuvo que quedarse a dormir. Al despertarse pensaba encerrarse por lo menos una hora en su cuarto ya que la ansiedad comenzaba a molestarla pero su mama, nuevamente, ya tenía planes con ella y no sabía cómo decirle que no así que tuvo que pasar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde paseando de acá para allá con su mama así que dejarla en casa de sus amigas era una victoria para ella. Manejo lo más rápido que pudo sin importarle límites ni señales de tránsito su mama iba a quedarse en esa reunión por al menos tres horas y ella debía aprovechar ese tiempo. Llego a su casa y corrió a su cuarto sin darse cuenta que su hermano estaba sentado en la sala.

Luego de buscar desesperadamente las pastillas por todo su cuarto y no encontrarlas, realmente no sabía que había pasado porque estaba segurísima de que había traído sus pastillas, decidió llamar a Kyle, porque sabía que el sabría donde conseguir nuevas pastillas en San Francisco. Luego de que el chico le diera unas cuantas explicaciones de adonde ir y a quien buscar bajo de su cuarto y al pasar por la sala si vio a su hermano esta vez

D.- Hey – dijo como saludo mientras se acercó con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto pudo ver en la mesa ratona sus pastillas esparcidas. Dianna camino hasta quedar frente a su hermano que igual que ella solo venía las pastillas. Finalmente después de unos segundos el rubio miro a su hermana cuestionándola con la mirada, pedía con todo su corazón que hubiera una explicación razonable por la cual ese tipo de pastillas están en su maleta pero la mirada fría y enojada que le lanzo su hermana acabo con sus ilusiones y confirmo uno de sus mayores miedos – Así que decidiste revisar mis cosas?

J.- No revise nada

D.- Esas cosas no estaban a simple vista, tuviste que revisar mis cosas – exclamo

J.- Y eso que importa – grito, era la primera vez en su vida que le gritaba a su hermana – dime qué demonios haces con estas cosas

D.- Que te importa – también grito – es mi vida así que no te metas en ella – se puso de pie y trato de tomar las pastillas pero Jason fue más rápido y él las tomo primero – dámelas

J.- No – fue tajante

D.- Son mías, devuélvemelas – exclamo, y fue ese momento en el que Jason se dio cuenta de que esto ya estaba más avanzado de lo que esperaba

J.- Ni siquiera lo sueñes – susurro poniéndose de pie – vamos a esperar a que llegue mama y hablaremos acerca de esto

D.- Jason dámelas – decía con los dientes apretados, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, su mama no podía enterarse de esto.

J.- Ya te dije que se las daré a mamá cuando llegue, pídeselas a ella

D.- Actúas como un niño – grito – porque tienes que meter a mamá? Eres un cobarde – ataco

J.- Yo actuó como un niño? Yo soy un cobarde? – pregunto incrédulo – no puedo creer que esto esté pasando – sentencio mientras intentaba darse la vuelta para salir de ahí pero no pudo porque su hermana se acercó amenazante y se paró frente a él mientras alargaba su mano intentando agarrar la mano de Jason donde tenía sus pastillas. Una pequeña pelea comenzó entre los dos rubios hasta que, Dianna llena de rabia, nervios y frustración, empujo fuertemente al rubio logrando que este tropezara y cayera contra el estante donde su mamá guardaba su vajilla, logrando que la espalda del rubio rompiera uno de los vidrios más grandes. El chico no se había hecho daño pero Dianna entro completamente en pánico y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, no tomo absolutamente ninguna de sus pertenencias excepto su pasaporte y su billetera. Haber actuado así la asusto y decidió que debía irse, no tenía el valor para enfrentar a su madre así que debía irse. Bajo corriendo nuevamente las gradas y se acercó a la sala donde su hermano revisaba los vidrios tirados por el piso, ella también los vio unos segundos antes de mirar a su hermano que había dejado de mirar los vidrios y la miraba. Mantuvieron la conexión por unos momentos él la miraba entristecido y ella lo miraba llena de culpa.

J.- Di – susurro intentando acercarse pero ella retrocedió un paso y negó con la cabeza

D.- Lo siento – dijo y camino hacia la puerta de su casa para marcharse de ahí y volver a Los Ángeles. Había cruzado un límite y debía arreglar las cosas. Empezando por ella misma.

 _ **# _ # & \- & # & _ & # & \- & # _ #**_

Mary volvía a su casa y se sorprendía enormemente al encontrarse el auto de Ron en la puerta de la entrada de su casa, o sea siempre había dicho que el podía venir de visita cuando quisiera pero él siempre solía avisar luego pensó que talvez, como su niña estaba de visita, habían organizado algo y por eso Dianna no fue a recogerla tal como quedaron. Entro a su casa y se encontró con un panorama muy diferente al que esperaba. Los dos hombres se hallaban sentados en los sillones de su casa Jason con las manos cubriendo su cara y Ron examinando algo ente sus manos, busca a su hija pero no estaba ahí y en su búsqueda pudo ver que le faltaba un vidrio a su estante

M.- Oh Dios - dijo haciendo que los dos notaran que ya había llegado - cuando van a crecer? - pregunto con una sonrisa

J.- Mamá - susurro

M.- No me digas nada - espeto dejando su bolso y acercándose a su estante - seguro tu hermana y tú se pusieron a jugar como siempre y terminaron rompiendo el vidrio verdad – dijo segura, ni siquiera era una pregunta

J.- Mamá – volvió a decir poniéndose de pie

M.- Por lo menos no fue uno de mis jarrones esta vez – sonrió - ¿Y Di? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor

J.- Mamá – repitió por tercera vez

M.- Fue a comprar el vidrio porque creyeron que no me daría cuenta si lo remplazaban antes de que llegara? – Lo miraba sonriendo y mientras Jason tenía ganas de llorar – Seguro fuiste tú quien les dio la idea Ronald – se dirigió a su ex-esposo por primera vez – siempre dándoles las peores ideas y consintiéndoles

J.- Mamá – su voz se quebrada llamo la atención de Mary que frunció la frente al ver como los ojos de su hijo se ponían aguados, claro signo de que iba a llorar en cualquier momento

M.- Oh que fue lo que paso y donde esta Dianna? – se asustó pensando que algo realmente malo le había pasado a su hija

R.- Dianna no está – respondió él

M.- Como que no está? Que es lo que está pasando? – pregunto intercalando su mirada entre Ron y Jason hasta que el ex marido dejo sobre la mesa ratona lo que estaba examinando antes en su mano

M.- Que es eso? – pregunto desconcertada al ver un montoncito de pastillas redondas de varios colores

J.- Ayer llame a Di – comenzó a contar con la voz temblorosa – para preguntarle si había traído con ella su Nikon FM2, como me dijo que si le pedí que me la prestara, obviamente me dijo que si y vine a recogerla. Como ustedes no estaban subí a recogerla y al buscar la cámara en su maleta encontré esto, son mmm – suspiro – mamá son – miraba a su madre que lo miraba atentamente y no tenía valor para decírselo

R.- Son pastillas de Éxtasis y bueno no conozco estas otras pero también estoy seguro que son otros tipos de drogas

M.- Que?! – Exclamó negando con la cabeza – no puede ser

J.- Lo siento - se disculpó como si el tuviera la culpa

M.- No, no, no, no, no, no puede ser – decía – No Dianna no lo haría

R.- Tenemos un problema Mary, un gran problema.


	3. Chapter 3

**#*#**

 **Dejo esta nota del autor para agradecer muchísimo todos los comentarios, los seguidores y a todas las personas que pusieron esta historia entre sus favoritos.**

 **Como ya advertí esta historia es 100% mi imaginación, esta historia nada tiene que ver con la vida real, esta historia va a tocar el tema de las drogas de la manera más real que se pueda hablar de las drogas, así que si no quieres ver a Dianna en esta situación NO LA LEAS es fácil, solo sal de mi página y deja de leer. A las demás personas muchas gracias y sigan comentando.**

 **Caritho acá esta tú capitulo, ahora quiero el mío ;) gracias por la paciencia siempre, eres la mejor :***

 **#*#**

M.- No, no, no, no, no, no puede ser – decía – No Dianna no lo haría

R.- Tenemos un problema Mary, un gran problema.

M.- Donde esta? – pregunto

J.- Se fue, no tengo idea de adonde, imagino que voló a LA – respondió e inmediatamente después vio cómo su mamá agarraba su celular y comenzaba a llamar a Dianna

M.- Maldición – dijo sorprendiendo a los dos hombres ya que Mary pocas veces maldecía – me corto la llamada – informo volviendo a intentar para que esta vez el celular de su hija suene apagado – lo apago

R.- Obviamente iba a hacer eso, debemos tranquilizarnos y pensar cómo debemos actuar

M.- Pensar nada – exclamo – me voy ahora mismo a Los Ángeles porque no pienso perder el tiempo, no voy a dejar que mi pequeña haga esto – dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

R.- Pero…

M.- Pero nada Ronald, necesito ver a Dianna y que me explique qué está pasando y que hacían esas cosas en su maleta

R.- Creo que eso es obvio Mary

M.- Pues entonces necesito ir ahí y ayudar a mi hija

R.- Ok – movió la cabeza – entonces nos vamos a Los Ángeles ahora mismo – dijo tomando, quizás, la decisión más importante. Ambos padres se miraron unos segundos, ambos compartían la pena de saber que su hija se hallaba en ese mundo y ambos tenían la determinación para sacarla de ese mundo.

J.- Pues según la página oficial del aeropuerto el próximo vuelo a LA sale en una hora – informo – y si me voy ahorita estoy seguro que puedo conseguirnos los pasajes – obviamente ese asunto era familiar y él era parte de la familia.

 **Los Ángeles**

T.- No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo – decía mientras intentaba conducir – o sea te cacharon tus papas o no lo hicieron?

D.- No, no mis papas, mi hermano – repetía mientras se masajeaba la sien con los dedos y los ojos cerrados – lo cual significa que pronto tendré noticias de ellos, de hecho mi mamá ya me llamo

T.- Y que te dijo? – pregunto asustada

D.- Obviamente no le conteste Trace – respondía antes de abrir los ojos - ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto al darse cuenta que Tracy no la llevaba a su casa

T.- Como que donde? Pues a casa de Ki – respondió

D.- No estas entendiendo nada de lo que te dije verdad? Cambia de dirección y llévame a casa Tracy

T.- Bien – respondió cambiando la dirección – llamare a las chicas cando lleguemos allá – indico y la rubia no dijo nada porque sabía que iba a pelear para nada, diga lo que diga Tracy iba a llamar a sus amigas.

 **Tres horas después**

D.- No estoy muy segura de si esto es bueno o malo – decía y era verdad, había perdido la capacidad, en ese momento, para tomar buenas decisiones

P.- Ni es bueno, ni es malo, solo es – pensó una palabra – solo es algo, una experiencia nueva

D.- Te digo que quiero que salgamos de este mundo y tu idea es que nos despidamos inhalando cocaína? – ni siquiera sabía porque intentaba ser racional, sabía que al final iba a terminar haciéndolo

P.- Porque va a ser divertido, vamos nena una vez y todos vamos a salir de esto después – seguía insistiendo

D.- Ok – acepto – dame ese billete – pidió rindiéndose finalmente ante la mayor de todas sus tentaciones.

P.- Esa es mi chica – celebro mientras sacaba un billete y le enseñaba a la rubia como debía enroscarlo para poder usarlo – y luego de hacer eso pues simplemente pones el billete en la nariz e inhalas – dijo mientras lo hacía demostrándole a Dianna como hacerlo – tu turno

D.- Bueno – dijo agarrando su billete ya enrollado y poniéndolo sobre la mesa justo donde empezaba su línea blanca

\- No – escucho la rubia de repente y giro la cabeza al lugar por donde escucho la voz y vio a sus padres parados mirándola enojados, sabía que algo así podía pasar, conocía a sus padres después de todo. Pero lo que si no se esperaba era que fuese tan rápido y que la encontraran justo en esa situación

D.- Que están haciendo acá? – pregunto poniéndose de pie y volviendo a sentarse en ese mismo momento debido al mareo repentino que sintió, hace un minuto se sentía como si estuviera todo bien y de repente todo lo que había tomado le hacía daño

M.- Lamento arruinarles la diversión – espeto ignorando a su hija y dirigiéndose a Polly, Tracy y una adormilada Molly – debo tener una seria conversación con mi hija así que sugiero que por favor se retiren – hablaba como si les pidiera un favor pero su voz era tan demandante que en realidad era una orden

T.- Su hija? – hablo sorprendida – Vaya, ya sé de donde salió la belleza esta – trato de halagar a la mujer pero no iba a servir para nada

M.- Y como ya dije esa belleza y yo necesitamos hablar SOLAS – recalco – de madre a hija, así que ahí tienen la salida – señalo la puerta – les sugiero que salgan ahora y que se lleven todas las cosas que les pertenecen porque ustedes tres no volverán a entrar a este departamento

P.- Oooooookkkkkkkk – hablo por primera vez – creo que no somos muy bienvenidas acá – era la única que se daba cuenta del humor que traía la mamá de su amiga – agarra a Molly Trace – ordeno – ya nos veremos con la rubia mañana

M.- No se verán con la rubia más – ordeno

P.- Lamento decirle señora que eso no lo decide usted – contradijo – No cree que Di ya anda un poco grandesita?

Mo.- A donde me llevas tú? – preguntaba interrumpiendo todo, al parecer ya comenzaba a ser consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor de ella – Vamos a ir al cuarto de Di a tener la sesión de Sexo ardiente que me prometieron?

T.- Cállate rubia – ordeno

Mo.- Noooo, yo necesito saber si lo que dice Molly – entrecerró los ojos – no, no, yo soy Molly así que necesito saber si lo que dice mmmmm Polly – aplaudió para celebrar que se acordó del nombre – necesito saber si los orgasmos son mejores cuando estas drogada

D.- Ppppsssshhhh orgasmos – dijo mientras reía y claramente se notaba como la droga que había consumido antes hacía efecto

P.- Tranqui Molly vamos a probar eso en mi casa ok – dijo, al parecer era la única a la que la droga no la afectaba – Tracy vámonos – ordeno cuando termino de ponerse su chamarra y caminaba hacia la puerta pero antes de salir por la puerta, como ya lo hacían sus amigas, se giró y regreso hasta el sofá donde la rubia estaba y la beso – esta mañana compre algo nuevo, si lo quieres probar llámame – dicho eso se giró y por primera vez noto a los dos hombres que habían llegado a la casa de Dianna junto a Mary pero que no habían hablado nada y habían pasado desapercibidos

P.- Hey señora – le hablo a Mary – me los llevo a ellos también? – molesto

M.- Lárgate de una vez – dijo claramente con mucho odio hacia esa mujer

P.- Ok – sonrió acercándose a Jason y dejándole un beso también antes de correr y salir por la puerta.

Una vez que las tres extrañas abandonaron la casa Mary se tranquilizó un poco, miro a los dos hombres que habían venido con ella y les hizo una señal con la cabeza para que la dejaran un momento a solas con su hija. Cuando ellos también se fueron llevando sus cosas hacia los cuartos de invitados que había en la casa de Dianna, Mary se acercó a ella.

M.- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – pregunto seriamente esperando una respuesta pero al mirar a su hija la vio cabeceando en el sillón, al parecer tenia sueño así que solo suspiro y decidió llevarla a su cama, ya mañana podría hablar con Dianna y convencerla de dejar las drogas y convencerla para que buscaran ayuda profesional.

J.- Que haces mamá? – pregunto al ver como Mary casi arrastraba a su hermana

M.- Quiero llevarla a su cuarto – respondió

J.- Quieres que limpie la sala? – le pregunto mirando cómo había varias botellas de cerveza y la línea de cocaína seguía ahí

M.- No, necesito que ella vea como está viviendo – respondió

J.- Estas segura? Porque…. – no pudo decir más porque su mamá lo interrumpió.

M.- Ayúdame Jason solo – suspiro – ayúdame si – pidió y entre ambos llevaron a la rubia hasta su cuarto y la dejaron en su cama, apenas toco el colchón la rubia cayo dormida. Mary no entendía bien el mundo de las drogas pero le alegro que en ese momento su hija pudiera dormir y no ponerse como loca como había visto a otras personas drogadas. La dejaron descansar y cada uno se fue a descansar también, todos sabían que el día siguiente sería difícil.

Todo era tranquilidad en la casa de la rubia hasta que el celular de esta sonó despertándola, Dianna miro confundida todo, no se acordaba como había llegado a su habitación y tenía el recuerdo de sus padres y su hermano en su casa pero era un recuerdo borroso y tendría que comprobarlo para saber si su recuerdo había pasado o había sido su imaginación. Su celular volvió a sonar y decidió ver lo que había llegado

Mensaje de Polly: Nos Vamos a Bratislava todos. Te unes?

Mensaje de Kyle: Te recogemos en 15 minutos. No lleves nada en Bratislava compramos todo. Bueno talvez llevar tu pasaporte sea buena idea.

Dianna sonrió y se levantó buscando una mochila donde puso su pasaporte, una cámara y unas cuantas tarjetas. Como no estaba segura de sí sus papas estaban ahí o había sido un sueño decidió salir de su cuarto muy silenciosamente cuando comenzó a tener algunos recuerdos de lo que paso horas antes, recodo que Tracy la recogió del aeropuerto y la trajo para su casa, llamo a Polly y Molly para que vinieran e hicieron una pequeña reunión, recordó tener una pequeña conversación con Polly acerca de lo que estaban haciendo con sus vidas y recordó a Polly enseñándole como esnifar la línea de cocaína. Una línea de cocaína que seguía en la mesa ratona de su casa como pudo apreciar al llegar a su sala. Miro a su alrededor para estar segura si no había nadie y lo hizo. Agarro un billetito y lo enrollo para hacer desaparecer por su nariz la línea blanca que había ahí. No paso ni un minuto cuando comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba y una felicidad extraña la invadía. Su celular volvió a sonar y al ver la llamada entrante de Kyle agarro su mochila y salió de su casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo lo que provoco un sonido tan fuerte que despertó a los tres Agrons que dormían. Mary y Ron salieron de los respectivos cuartos que habían usado mirándose unos segundos extrañados hasta que Jason apareció también por el pasillo con cara asustada

J.- Dianna no está en su cuarto – informo logrando que Mary reaccionara y corriera a la puerta principal y la abriera desesperada, esperando encontrar a su hija aun ahí pero lo único que pudo ver fue como un jeep rojo se alejaba por la calle solitaria. Estaba segura que su hija estaba ahí, y estaba segura que el que se hubiese ido solo agrandaría los problemas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Primera noche**

 **Parte uno**

M.- Ustedes están algo locos lo saben? – le decía al neoyorkino – el viaje desde NY hasta San Francisco en auto es muy largo y cansador

J.- Claro que lo sé, ya viajamos de NY a LA cómo tres veces – conto mientras se colocaba su mochila en la maletera del auto antes de comenzar la travesía – pero no vas a convencerla de que mande a la rubia a su casa de otra manera

M.- Con todo el dinero que tiene porque no contratamos un avión privado y vamos con la rubia hasta su casa, la dejamos sana y salva y regresamos – sugería – así nos ahorramos el cansancio.

J.- No te entiendo Matt – agarro la mochila del chico pero no la guardo en la maletera - aun estas a tiempo para no acompañarnos así que piensa bien lo que quieres hacer – lo miro serio, no quería pasar todo el viaje escuchando al chico quejarse todo el tiempo

M.- No, no, de querer ir obvio que si quiero, ya quiero ver la cara de la rubia cuando se despierte, solo decía porque imagino que no va a ser un viaje muy placentero cuando la rubia despierte.

J.- Dianna es una persona muy agradable – defendió

M.- La Dianna que tú conoces si, debe ser un gran ser humana, siempre he escuchado cosas buenas de ella, pero esta Dianna – miro dentro del auto – no tienes la menor idea de lo que nos espera

J.- Pues eso solo lo sab….

L.- Nos vamos o qué? – pregunto sacando la cabeza por la ventana del auto, ella había sido la primera en dejar su mochila y subir al auto. Jonathan miro al modelo, preguntándole con la mirada si ponía su mochila en el coche o no?

M.- Yo manejo primero – exclamo, guiñándole un ojo a Jon y acomodándose en el asiento del conductor – Jon sonrió y guardo bien la mochila para después rodear el auto, subirse a él y tomar el GPS para comenzar su tarea de copiloto. – Bien y entonces hacia donde debo ir capitán? – pregunto sonriendo y haciendo sonreír a los dos neoyorkinos.

 **TREINTA MINUTOS DESPUES**

M.- No podemos salir de la ciudad sin comida – insistía

J.- Matt comimos hace poco más de cuatro horas, técnicamente no deberíamos de comer nada hasta mañana

M.- Yo no voy a aguantar conduciendo toda la noche sin comida

J.- ¿Piensas comer mientras conduces?

M..- No me refiero a comida, comida tonto. Necesito cosas que me mantengan despiertos

J.- Sabes que vamos a ir rotando posiciones y que no vas a tener que conducir toda la noche no? Además va a amanecer en cuatro horas mas no es como si….

L.- Ay Dios – interrumpió – pueden callarse de una vez por favor – pidió ya cansada de que sus dos amigos tuvieran que tener esas conversaciones todo el tiempo – para en la primera gasolinera que veas Matt, ahí compraremos todas las chucherías que quieras está bien – exclamo dejando a los dos chicos callados durante un buen rato hasta que el GPS les indico que había una gasolinera cerca de ellos y que sería la última gasolinera antes de salir completamente de NY. Así que o recargaban combustible y chucherías ahí, o tendrían problemas antes de llegar a la interestatal 80, así que Matt ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando Matt estaciono el auto Jonathan fue el primero en hablar

J.- Mira Lea según esto – mostraba el GPS – luego de esta gasolinera el próximo lugar para abastecerse es como el 200 kilómetros así que qué tal si compramos galletas y refrescos o jugos de acá para así tener que desayunar en el camino – sugirió y a Lea le pareció una buena idea

L.- Esta bien – murmuro, aun se sentía rara por haberle gritado a sus amigos hace minutos atrás – compren lo que ustedes quieran

M.- No, no, tú debes de ir – dijo

L.- Pero tampoco creo que vayan a comprar toda la tienda no? Para que me necesitan?

M.- Porque yo no iré con él, yo me quedare cargando la gasolina así que ve con él un momento – la morena dudo dos segundos antes de aceptar

L.- Esta bien – espeto, no sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo podía dormir Dianna pero cuantas probabilidades habían de que despierte justo en ese momento? – Pero vamos rápido – dijo bajándose del auto y obligando a los otros dos compañeros de viaje a que bajaran con ella para hacer rápido las cosas.

 **DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES**

L.- Que haces acá? – le pregunto sorprendida al ver como Matt se encontraba con ellos en la tienda de la gasolinera cuando ya estaban pagando por las cosas compradas.

M.- Eeeehhhh – miro nervioso a la morena – tenemos un problema

L.- Con el auto? – pregunto asustada, que el auto se les arruine apenas empezaban el viaje era sin duda una mala señal

M.- Eeehh Nop, algo más grave – dijo

J.- Algo más grave? – según su vago conocimiento en viajes de carretera, no podía haber algo peor que tu auto se arruinara

M.- EEehhh Sip mmmm la rubia no está – informo

J & L.- ¿Qué?! – exclamaron.

 **CINCO MINUTOS ANTES**

 **DIANNA**

La rubia comenzó a despertarse, no porque ella quisiera realmente, sino porque su cuerpo comenzaba a necesitar una nueva posición para poder seguir durmiendo cómodamente pero al hacerlo noto que no se encontraba en una cama, estaba en un auto así que se abrió sus ojos y se sentó violentamente mirando hacia afuera esperando reconocer el lugar, como no pudo hacerlo miro hacia dentro del auto pero estaba en un auto que no reconocía por dentro así que saco la cabeza por la ventana pero estaba segura que no nunca se había subido a esa vagoneta roja en la que estaba así que se asustó. Como no había nadie dentro del auto ni cerca de él se bajó y se alejó caminando un poco, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una gasolinera así que camino hacia el baño ya que necesitaba refrescarse un poco e intentar recordar que había pasado, en donde estaba y de quien era esa vagoneta Ford en la que había despertado.

Entro al baño y busco su celular en sus bolsillos pero se dio cuenta que no lo traía consigo y maldijo ya que tampoco encontró su bolsita de marihuana. Lo único que encontró fue cincuenta dólares y algunas monedas de 50 centavos. Se quedó unos momentos en el baño intentando recordar algún número de teléfono de alguno de sus amigos que pudieran ir por ella. Cuando logro recordar el número de Kyle salió del baño y busco algún teléfono, para su suerte vio uno que se hallaba a unos metros de donde ella estaba. Camino rápidamente hasta el teléfono ya que no quería olvidarse del teléfono y necesitaba que la rescaten pronto ya que su cabeza comenzaba a doler lo que significaba que necesitaba algo de fumar lo más pronto posible.

K.- Hola? – saludo sonando claramente confundido

D.- Kyle – dijo - ¿Dónde estoy?

K.- ¿Qué? Hola?

D.- Maldición – exclamo – me escuchas?

K.- Si – respondió - ¿Quién eres?

D.- Soy yo

K.- Ok, donde estás? – pregunto

D.- No lo sé – grito – pero necesito que vengas por mí

K.- ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar dándose cuenta que no había reconocido con quien estaba hablando

D.- Soy Dianna – dijo lentamente mientras ponía una moneda de las que tenía dentro del teléfono, no sabía cuánto tiempo le permitía hablar los 50 centavos que puo primero pero sabía que no podía perder la llamada porque ya había olvidado el número de su amigo.

K.- Di – grito – dónde estás?

D.- No tengo la menor idea pero necesito que vengas por mí

K.- Ok – respondió seguro por cuatro segundos – pero adónde voy? – pregunto dándose cuenta que saber dónde estaba la rubia iba a ser necesario para recogerla.

D.- No lo sé – miro nuevamente a su alrededor – estoy en una gasolinera cerca de una carretera

K.- Gasolinera y carretera ok ves algo más? – Pregunto – algo que quizá si me sirva para saber dónde buscarte

D.- Te estas burlando? – Reclamo – necesito que me salves y tú te burlas?

K.- Pero Di como esperas que te encuentre si no me dices nada que me sirva para encontrarte

D.- Aaaaggggggrrrrrrr – dijo intentando pensar cómo hacerse encontrar - Ey ahí estas – escucho la voz de un chico detrás de ella y se asustó cuando se dio la vuelta y no reconoció a esa persona

M.- Me has hecho asustar mucho rubia – hablaba mientras se acercaba a ella

D.- Oh maldición Kyle – volvió a hablar con su amigo – un vagabundo se me acerca, creo que me han secuestrado

K.- Tu solo aléjate de el – ordeno – te encontrare – dijo y corto la llamada, al parecer gasolinera y carretera iban a ser suficientes para el chico.

M.- ¿Por qué te saliste del coche? – Le pregunto – casi haces que me asesinen

D.- Mira, déjame en paz ok – comenzó a caminar

M.- Dejarte en paz? Imposible debemos de irnos de una buena vez

D.- No te conozco así que no pienso ir contigo – miraba a su alrededor en busca de ayuda

M.- No puedo dejar que te vayas Di – la llamo así sorprendiendo a la rubia

D.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – le pregunto confundida, acoso él era algún amigo y no lo estaba reconociendo?

M.- Todos saben tu nombre Di – respondió – ahora vámonos que debemos continuar el viaje

D.- Ya dije que no pienso ir a ningún lugar contigo

M.- Oh si, si vas a ir porque si no vas, van a matarme

D.- Aléjate – ordeno pero el modelo solo se acercaba más logrando que la rubia se asustara y comenzara a correr. Matt se sorprendió pero con una sonrisa comenzó a correr tras ella hasta que la alcanzo, le agarró del brazo para explicarle lo que estaba pasando pero la rubia solo luchaba por escapar. El modelo intento calmarla pero al ver que no lo iba a lograr hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se agacho un poco y cargo a la rubia sobre su hombro. No era tan buena idea pero solo así iba a lograr llevar a Dianna hasta el auto, confiaba en que Lea y Jon iban a poder controlarla.

D.- Bájame maldición – pataleaba – ayuda, ayuda – gritaba porque no quería que la volvieran a meter a ese auto.

M.- Tranquila rubia ya llegamos – dijo e hizo finalmente lo que Dianna le había estado pidiendo, la puso al suelo

D.- Pero quién demonios te crees que eres para tratarme así? – Exclamo golpeando el pecho del chico pero sin hacerle daño – quiero irme a casa, no tengo dinero así que consigue a otra persona para secuestrar

M.- Yo soy Matt – se presentó – y no te estoy secue… - antes de que pudiera terminar una voz conocida para la rubia sonó tras ella haciendo que se gire rápidamente mirando incrédula a la morena frente a ella.

L.- Oh Dios mío la encontraste – dijo caminando hacia ellos

D.- Pero que carajos...


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A.: Lo siento niña pero el capítulo se queda así, si le agregaba lo que querías recién lo iba a poder escribir el domingo y subirlo ese día o el lunes así que mejor hoy, te quiero.**

 **Flashback**

 **13 de Julio 2013**

 **L.- Esto no puede estar pasando** – decía con lágrimas en los ojos sin saber qué hacer, estaba sola en casa esa noche, le acababan de dar la noticia que uno de sus mejores amigos acababa de fallecer y se hallaba perdida. Lo primero que intento fue comunicarse con su novia que debía estar disfrutando al máximo de la fiesta en la que ambas deberían de estar pero por una pequeña pelea termino yendo la rubia sola y ella se quedó sola en casa, pero el celular de la rubia estaba apagado y ella se hallaba completamente perdida. Cuando su celular sonó y no quiso contestar al ver que era un número que no conocía pero cuando el número siguió insistiendo termino haciéndolo para recibir la que sería una de las peores noticias de su vida. No podía creer lo que le habían dicho y necesito llamar a Naya y Mark para que ambos le dijeron que lo que había pasado era verdad y no una simple broma. Cuando todo estuvo confirmado se paró para observar las calles ya que necesitaba distraerse un poco y fue ese momento que se dio cuenta como un par de fotógrafos ya comenzaba a acomodarse fuera de su casa así que cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó y una voz conocida se escuchó del otro lado que tomo una decisión importante.

Su celular sonó y al ver el número contesto rápidamente

 **L.- Hola** \- susurro

 **D.- Oh cariño** – dijo con la voz llorosa **– lo siento** – se disculpaba por la pelea que habían tenido y por no haber estado en casa

 **L.- Te enteraste?** – pregunto aun con la voz en un susurro, realmente no sabía que iba a hacer

 **D.- Si** – murmuro, mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a caer otra vez por sus mejillas. Cory era un gran amigo y enterarse lo que había pasado le estaba doliendo un montón

 **L.- Donde estás?**

 **D.- Voy camino a casa, estoy en un taxi cerca de….** – intento decir pero fue interrumpida por su novia

 **L.- No estoy en casa Di** – dijo – **habían muchos fotógrafos comenzando a pararse en la puerta de casa así que cuando Kate llamo me ofreció su casa para quedarme y acepte, no puedo estar ahí, no sé qué hacer**

 **D.- Ok, entonces iré ahí no te preocupes que llegare pronto y encontraremos la manera de ver que hacer** – dijo lo más tranquila que podía, no quería parecer paranoica pero el tono en el que le hablo su chica le dijo que seguía enojada

 **L.- Ok** – contesto

 **D.- Ok, entonces mmm te veo en unos minutos** – murmuro como despedida, Lea se dio cuenta que la rubia iba a colgar y dejo de lado el orgullo que seguía intentando mantener

 **L.- Dianna** – nombro para que no colgara pero no dijo nada, seguía dolida por la forma en la que la había tratado, pero de repente volvió a recordar a su amigo y cuan inesperado fue lo que paso, y pensó que la vida era así, efímera, un día estas acá y al día siguiente no, así que no debía guardar, ni resentimiento ni ocultar sus sentimientos – **Te amo** – soltó cerrando los ojos, habían estado teniendo varios problemas últimamente y esa palabra quedo en el olvido y decirla en voz fuerte después de más de un mes, fue liberador y provoco una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia.

 **D.- Te amo más cariño** – contesto mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad

 **L.- Si tú lo dices** – respondió con la misma sonrisa que siempre aparecía en sus labios cuando peleaban por quien era la que amaba mas

 **D.- Si, yo lo digo** – dijo - **llegare en cinco minutos ok**

 **L.- Ok** – solo dijo eso y ambas colgaron al mismo tiempo.

 **L.- No puedo entender como no lo vi** – lloraba apoyada al pecho de su rubia – **el parecía tan saludable últimamente yo realmente pensé que había dejado las drogas, que él había cambiado, pensé que el centro de rehabilitación le había hecho bien y….**

 **D.- Hey tranquila** – susurro acariciando su espalda - **mírame Lea** – pidió y cuando la morena lo hizo le dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios – **primero deber de entender que esto no fue tu culpa, nadie pudo verlo, él fue mmmm muy astuto para ocultarnos lo que le pasaba**

 **L.- No pude ayudarlo** – sollozo nuevamente

 **D.- Nadie cariño, si él no quería ayuda, nadie hubiese podido ayudarlo, el necesitaba aceptar que tenía un problema**

 **L.- No puedo entender como llego hasta ese punto** – cambio repentinamente de humor - **¿Cómo puede una persona llegar a hacerse ese daño? No solo a sí mismo, sino también a su familia y a sus amigos y** – exclamaba enojada

 **D.- Necesitas tranquilizarte vida,**

 **L.- No puedo tranquilizarme cuando Cory está muerto por causa de esas malditas drogas**

 **D.- Vida tu nunca vas a entender ese mundo porque** – pensó unos segundos – **el mundo de las drogas es muy oscuro Lea, si no entramos en el nunca podríamos entenderlo**

 **L.- Prométeme que nunca caerás en el mundo de las drogas**

 **D.- Porque estamos hablando de esto?** – pregunto sorprendiéndose por el pedido

 **L.- Promete también que si algún día caes en ese mundo vas a dejar que te ayude** – ignoro la pregunto de la rubia

 **D.- Bebe yo nunca…..**

 **L.- Promételo** – interrumpió

 **D.- Realmente es necesario?** – pregunto con una sonrisa por la insistencia de su novia y porque al parecer no iba a cambiar de tema hasta que lo prometiera – **cariño apenas acepta un cigarrillo por día, si tomo tres vasos de tequila estoy ebria por dos días, no creo que sea necesario que…**

 **L.- Solo promételo Di** – repitió – **por favor** – la miro con ojitos suplicantes, de esos a los que la rubia nunca podía negarles nada – **Por mí?** – Dianna la miro mordiéndose el labio por la actitud de su morena

 **D.- Solo si prometes nunca dejar de amarme** – respondió finalmente

 **L.- Estas bromeando? Eres la luz de mi vida, no hace falta que…**

 **D.- Solo promételo Lee por favor** – imito - **por mí?** – le dijo exactamente de la misma manera que ella se lo había pedido segundos antes lo que provoco una pequeña risa

 **L.- Lo prometo** – dijo finalmente ganándose un beso de su novia

 **D.- Pues entonces yo lo prometo igual** – dijo cerca de los labios de Lea – **te amo** – susurro y finalmente unió nuevamente sus labios pero robando un beso más profundo.


	6. Chapter 6

**D.- Que carajos está pasando aquí?** – volvió a preguntar por segunda vez comenzando a enojarse más ya que ninguno de los tres personas que tenía delante de ella hablaba

 **J.- Hola Di** **–** saludo finalmente siendo consciente de que alguien debía hablar antes de que la rubia explotara. Dianna lo miro con el ceño fruncido y ya que al arecer nadie más pensaba hablar decidió enfocarse en el

 **D.- Me puedes decir qué demonios está pasando?** – pregunto mirando a su alrededor – **donde demonios estamos?**

 **J.- No está pasando nada malo Di**

 **D.- oh sí, creo que si está pasando algo malo, que este en algún lugar desconocido con ustedes tres solo puede significar algo malo**

 **J.- Mira Di** – seguía hablando él, porque los otros dos no reaccionaban - **nos llamó Jason y….**

 **D.- Oh maldito traidor** – dijo girándose y volviendo a caminar hacia la avenida lo que finalmente provoco que la morena reaccione

 **L.- A dónde vas?** – Pregunto pero la rubia la ignoro y siguió caminando – **oyee** \- grito comenzando a seguirla. Dianna llego a la carretera y comenzó a caminar mientras esperaba que algún auto parara y pudiera llevarla a casa

 **D.- Regreso a New York, no se quien se pensaron que eran para secuestrarme en medio de la noche pero no pienso continuar con ustedes** – contestaba sin detenerse

 **L.- En primera nosotros no te secuestramos, tú te subiste al auto voluntariamente**

 **D.- Estaba borracha ok cuando estas borracha no haces nada voluntariamente**

 **L.- Yo creo que estabas algo más que borracha no?** – le dijo provocando que la rubia detuviera su caminar y se girara mirándola con la frente fruncida

 **D.- A que te refieres?**

 **L.- Jason me llamo** – comenzó a contar – **y me pidió que te recogiera y te llevara a casa, cuando llegue a la casa en la que estabas pues era obvio que en ese lugar tomaban algo más fuerte que alcohol**

 **D.- Jason está en problemas por pedirte eso pero no tienes que hacerle caso, yo estoy bien y me iré a casa y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo**

 **L.- Y vas a volver a casa en el auto de algún desconocido que pare y listo?**

 **D.- Mientras vaya hacia NY si claro que lo hare**

 **L.- Dianna necesitas ayuda**

 **D.- Si, gracias a ustedes ahora necesito ayuda para volver a casa**

 **L.- Tienes una casa acaso?**

 **D.- Debo volver con mis amigos**

 **L.- Si te metieron en donde estas metida no son verdaderos amigos**

 **D.- No te metas con ellos Lea, porque no voy a dejar que los insultes**

 **L.- No los estoy insultando** – aclaro – **solo dijo que debes alejarte de ellos a dejar que te ayudemos**

 **D.- No necesito tu ayuda**

 **L.- Dianna te vi drogada ok** – dijo finalmente – **evidentemente necesitas ayuda**

 **D.- Que no** – grito sorprendiendo a la morena – **estoy perfecta, la única ayuda que necesito es de alguien que me lleve de regreso a casa de Kyle**

 **L.- Necesitas ayuda y no quieres verlo** – grito ella también

 **D.- No, no necesito ayuda, soy lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que necesito así que deja de decir eso**

 **L.- te estas mintiendo, no quieres aceptar tu realidad**

 **D.- Y a ti que te importa** – siguió elevando la voz – **porque quieres meterte en mi vida? Sigue en tu mundo perfecto y deja de joderme**

 **L.- El primer paso de la rehabilitación es que el drogadicto acepte voluntariamente que necesita ayuda**

 **D.- No necesito ayuda** – repetia como un mantra

 **L.- Prometiste que ibas a aceptar ayuda, cuando Cory murió prometiste que si caías en este mundo ibas a aceptar ayuda**

 **D.- Tú prometiste que no ibas a dejar de amarme así que no me hables de promesas**

 **L.- ¿Y tú porque crees que estoy haciendo todo esto?** – exclamo confesando algo que no quería y dejando a la rubia sin palabras – **vas a ir con nosotros quieras o no** – volvió a decir pero esta vez lo dijo firmemente para que la rubia entendiera que no tenía otra opción

 **D.- Estas loca** – rio – **no pienso viajar con el niño de Broadway y contigo y mátame antes de subirme a un auto con el gigolo**

 **L.- ¿Quién demonios eres?** – le grito ya cansada de la actitud de la rubia

 **D.- Esta soy yo, la verdadera yo**

 **L.- No, esto que tengo delante de mi es solo una pobre y patética niña perdida que necesita drogarse para sentirse bien consigo misma porque no es capaz de afrontar el mundo real**

 **D.- No hay un maldito mundo real para mí** – grito enojada – **no desde que tu…** \- se calló de golpe **– no pienso hacer lo que pides** – dijo – **si tú quieres ir a San francisco, bien ve, salúdame a mi madre y al traidor de mi hermano, dile que no me encontraste, que me escape no se** – levanto los hombros **– dile lo que quieras, eres buena para inventar** – dijo provocando que a la morena le entraran unas ganas de golpearla, que dijera eso la lastimo

 **L.- No te pases –** advirtió con los puños cerrados, porque, aunque quería golpearla, ella aún tenía algo de cordura. La rubia suspiro varias veces intentando pensar que hacer. No quería por nada del mundo volver a subir al auto en el que estaban viajando pero estaba sola en algún lugar de la carretera, era de noche y, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, quedarse ahí era peligroso. Intentaba buscar una solución pero comenzaba a sentirse mal y mal enserio, sus manos comenzaban a temblar y comenzaba a sudar, necesitaba meterse algo y algo rápido.

 **D.- Tienes un cigarrillo?** – le pregunto, sabía que el cigarro era algo muy suave pero por lo menos iba a hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar

 **L.- No pienso darte nada que ayude a que te hundas aún más**

 **D.- No lo entiendes?** – Dijo suplicantemente - **lo necesito**

 **L.- Necesitas aceptar que necesitas ayuda Dianna, eso es lo que necesitas**

 **M.- Si vienes con nosotros prometo darte todos los cigarrillos que quieras** – dijo apareciendo de, solo dios sabe dónde, ninguna de las dos lo habían visto acercarse

 **D.- Crees que me voy a subir a ese auto solo por un cigarro?** – volvía su actitud altanera mientras desviaba su mirada nuevamente a la carretera

 **M.- Por un cigarro de marihuana? Si lo creo** – mostro entre sus dedos un cigarrillo que no era de tabaco. Lea lo miro enojadísima mientras la rubia veía el cigarro y su cuerpo le pedía que aceptara cualquier cosa pero que consiguiera ese cigarro

 **D.- ¿Qué quieres?** – pregunto

 **M.- Que te subas al auto** – señalo con la cabeza al mismo. Dianna miro el auto, miro al modelo, miro el cigarrillo y decidió

 **D.- Me bajare apenas amanezca** – negocio aunque sabía muy bien que por ese cigarrillo aceptaría lo que le pidieran. El moreno solo levanto los hombros como si no le importara y le alcanzo el cigarro. La rubia camino hasta él, tomo el cigarro y sin decir nada más se fue hacia el auto

 **L.- Pero qué demonios haces?** – le grito al chico cuando se quedaron solos

 **M.- Soy un genio verdad** – sonrió – **el chico de la gasolinera tenia uno mmmm o bueno tenía varios y se los compre**

 **L.- Compraste varios?** \- fruncía la frente

 **M.- Si claro**

 **L.- Estas loco o que pasa contigo? Queremos que salga de esto y vamos a darle más droga?**

 **M.- Es la única forma en que podemos llegar con ella a San Francisco Lea** – dijo pero la morena seguía negando con la cabeza **– mira, ella solo sabe que tengo ese y logre que subiera al auto, deberíamos aprovechar que está ahí y seguir antes de que decida irse** – dijo girándose y comenzando a caminar hacia el auto.

 **L.- Matt** – le llamo haciendo que el chico la mirara – **oculta muy bien los cigarrillos extras y ni se te ocurra mencionarlos ok.** – quizás el chico tenía razón, quizá la única forma de hacer que la rubia siguiera con ellos era ofreciéndole lo que tanto odiaba, quizá mmm bueno muchos quizás que decidió eliminar de su mente en ese momento y concentrarse en volver al auto y partir lo más rápido que podían.


	7. Chapter 7

**L.- Bájate del coche** – repitió por tercera vez completamente frustrada, apenas se había subido al coche con Matt y había visto que Dianna fumaba su marihuana se puso de mal humor

 **D.- Quien demonios te entiende?** – grito – **hace unos minutos querías que me suba y ahora que me baje? Luego dicen que el cerebro va a** – se quedó callada un momento mientras movía la cabeza como queriendo aclarar idea - **luego dicen que las drogas van a afectar mi cerebro, cuando tú no te drogas pero parece que tu cerebro ya está afectado.**

 **L.- Mi cerebro no está afectado** – grito enojada **– pero no quiero que después todo el auto huela a marihuana por eso vete a fumar afuera** – exclamo dejando de mirar hacia adelante y dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia que justo en ese momento expulsaba en humo de su cigarrillo y lo hacía justo en la cara de la morena – **pero qué demonios te pasa** – le grito y se bajó del auto toda enojada, cerró la puerta de un portazo y comenzó a caminar en círculos hasta que unas manos la sujetaron por los brazos

 **J.- Hey tranquila Lee** – le dijo el neoyorkino – **necesitas tranquilizarte**

 **L.- Pero, pero, es que** – se calló mientras vaciaba sus pulmones tratando de tranquilizarse – **no puedo verla haciéndose eso Jon, es más grande de lo que puedo manejar**

 **J.- Lo sé pero de momento es lo único que sirvió para que continuara el viaje con nosotros**

 **L.- Y crees que cuando se le pase el efecto de ese cigarro va a continuar el viaje? Que? La vamos a drogar todo el camino para que no se vaya?** – sabía que minutos antes había aceptado darle el cigarro de marihuana, pero ver a la rubia fumárselo fue más fuerte que ella

 **J.- Vamos a ir improvisando durante el viaje Lea, no, no la vamos a drogar todo el camino pero por esta vez…**

 **L.- Si, si ya se, es necesario** – corto

 **J.- Tranquilízate Lea, vamos a hacer que la rubia deje de meterse estas porquerías, la vamos a traer de regreso ok**

 **L.- Ok** – acepto más tranquila y ambos se abrazaron dándose fuerza mutuamente hasta que la voz de la rubia los interrumpió

 **D.- Van a venir con nosotros o quieren quedarse por acá y dejarme con este chico guapo** – decía con medio cuerpo saliendo por la ventana – **porque enserio, a pesar de todo lo que dicen de él si esta guapo** – tanto Lea como Jon e incluso Matt, que no había abandonado su lugar de copiloto, se rieron

 **J.- No te metas con el chico guapo Di** – le dijo mientras volvía a subirse al auto al igual que la morena – **tiene pareja y no creo que le guste enterarse que una chica guapa como tú lo ande molestando** – comento mientras encendía el auto y lo ponía en marcha.

 **D.- Estoy segura que a su pareja no le molestaría verdad morena** – miro a Lea que le devolvía la mirada confundía – **no te importa que una guapa** – se señaló – **le diga a tu guapo** – señalo a Matt – **que esta guapo, verdad guapa?** – señalo a Lea que se quedó con la boca abierta

 **M.- No sé qué te han contado rubia** – se giró en su asiento para hablar de frente con Dianna – **pero la señorita y yo no somos nada**

 **D.- Pshhh no tienen que ocultármelo que lo sé, yo lo sé, lo sé todo** – los tres sobrios _(una persona no drogadas esta sobrio o tiene otro calificativo)_ se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir – **todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me fume uno de estos** – dijo mirando lo poco que quedaba de su cigarro – **la primera vez que probé cocaína** – hablaba por hablar – **el viaje a Bratislava**

 **M.- Bratislava?** – Pregunto – **ese país existe?**

 **D.- Claro que existe** – respondió seria

 **M.- Lo siento pero tiene nombre de película de vampiros o Drácula**

 **D.- Jajajaja no nada de eso, lo que sí, esa ciudad es la capital internacional de las drogas**

 **M.- A que te refieres?**

 **D.- El viaje a esa ciudad fue mi perdición, bueno la mía y la de todos de hecho, en esa ciudad hay drogas que ni sabes que existen hasta que llegas ahí**

 **M.- Así que fuiste a ese país a drogarte?**

 **D.- En realidad** – cerro los ojos unos segundos – **Si, bueno no sabía que haríamos eso pero era lo más lógico si fue Kyle quien nos llevó** – levanto los hombros quitándole importancia y sin ser consciente de cómo le estaba contando eso a tres personas que no sabían nada de ese mundo y las estaba dejando muy sorprendidas

 **M.- Así que la pasaste bien en ese país?**

 **D.- Mmmm la mitad del tiempo si fue divertido pero estar en el hospital fue horrible** – seguía contando sin darse cuenta que el que la estaba interrogando era quien ella creía su enemigo

 **M.- Estuviste en el hospital?** – él también estaba sorprendido pero debía seguir preguntando ya que quería saber cosas de la rubia y su adicción para poder ayudarla – **te caíste o algo?**

 **D.- Mezcle tres drogas que no debí haber mezclado**

 **M.- Eso significa que tuviste una sobredosis?**

 **D.- Tener una sobredosis te mata chico listo** – respondía con una sonrisa mientras causaba una gran pena en la morena – **solo me intoxique y tuvieron que limpiarme el estómago y eso, no se cuánto dinero pago Kyle para que todo sea en completo anonimato pero si no fuera por el mi carrera estuviese destrozada, bueno en realidad creo que eso no importa porque en algún momento se enteraran y me destrozaran pero Kyle se encargó de darme un poco más de tiempo antes de que los medios se obsesionen conmigo haciendo que me encierre o muera de una sobredosis** – hablaba tan tranquila, como si fuera normal pensar en morir por una sobredosis, que provoco que varias lagrimas se escapen de los ojos de la morena y que una nueva fuerza se apodere de su corazón, una promesa que decía que iba a hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos, iba a pelear contra el mundo para que, la rubia que frente a ella iba quedándose dormida, se rehabilitara y volviera a ser la chica de la que ella se enamoró tantos años atrás.

 **NA.- LAMENTO MUCHO LOS RETRASOS QUE ESTOY TENIENDO CON ESTA HISTORIA (Y CON TODAS MIS HISTORIAS DE HECHO) PERO ALGO QUE DEBEN SABER DE MI ES QUE MI MENTE ES MUY, MUY, MUYYY DISTRAIDA. ESTOY EN EL TRABAJO Y PIENSO TODO LO QUE PUEDE PASAR EN EL CAPITULO DICIENDO:** _O CUANDO LLEGUE A CASA ESCRIBIRE ESO_ **PERO LLEGO A CASA Y YA ME HE OLVIDADO DE TODO, O ME PONGO A JUGAR O A VER VIDEOS Y YA SE ME OLVIDA TODO, ME DISTRAIGO MUY FACILMENTE, SI NO FUERA POR CARITHO QUE SE ENOJA CONMIGO SI NO ESCRIBO PROBABLEMENTE ESTA HISTORIA ESTARIA EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO AL IGUAL QUE AMNESIA (SI ALGUIEN DE ACA A LEIDO ESE MI ONESHOT JURO QUE VOY A SUBIR LA OTRA PARTE QUE PROMETI PRONTO, ANTES DE QUE ACABE EL AÑO SEGURO QUE ESTARA EN LINEA) EN FIN LAMENTO LOS RETRASOS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR (SI LOS COMENTARIOS AUMENTAN UN POCO ME HARIAN EXTREMADAMENTE FELIZ) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMENTENNNNN.**


	8. Chapter 8

El futuro no merece tanta atención.

D.- Tengo hambre – dijo despertando de repente, aunque en realidad, nadie estaba seguro de si dormía en realidad  
J.- -Tengo unas galletas que…..  
D.- Quiero una hamburguesa de soja – interrumpió  
M.- Rubia estamos en la autopista es imposible conseguir una hamburguesa en este momento y una de soja mucho más difi…  
D.- Quiero irme a casa – volvía a interrumpir sin apartar la vista del techo del auto – en casa tengo hamburguesas, bueno creo que había hamburguesas  
M.- ¿Crees? – preguntaba, quería que la tranquilidad en la que la rubia se encontraba siguiera así que intentaba crear una conversación grata  
D.- Hace mucho que no voy por mi casa playboy – Lea iba a hablar, probablemente para defender al chico pero este no la dejo – ni siquiera se para que tengo una casa, debería venderla, el dinero me puede servir para muchas otras cosas  
M.- ¿Qué puede ser mejor que tener un hogar? – le pregunto mientras internamente Lea y Jon agradecían haber traído a Matt con ellos.  
D.- Ladrillos, maderas, vidrios, fierros una casa solo son esas cosas juntas playboy, un hogar mmmm – suspiro – un hogar es otra cosa  
M.- Una casa es lo mismo que un hogar – contradijo  
D.- Una casa es un lugar, un hogar es amor  
M.- Lo que quieres decir es que un hogar tiene que ver con personas verdad?  
D.- Uuuummm sip, eso mismo  
M.- Necesitas una casa para tener un hogar rubia  
D.- Si estas junto a la persona correcta no importan los ladrillos, puedes vivir en un auto y aun así estarías en el lugar correcto – dijo bajando la mirada del techo y enfocándose en la morena que también la miraba a ella con mucha tristeza – quieres que te de un consejo Matt, puedes no tomarlo si no quieres – levanto los hombros – al fin de cuentas yo solo soy una drogadicta no? – su ojos se oscurecieron – cuando encuentres tu hogar has todo lo que este en tus manos para mantenerlo vivo y nunca huyas de él porque si lo abandonas nunca encontraras otro – luego de eso la morena no pudo mantener la mirada y la bajo, sintiéndose culpable por primera vez – entonces mmm vas a comprar mi hamburguesa o no Jgroff? – dijo volviendo al tema de la comida  
J.- En la primera gasolinera que encontremos prometo que parare y preguntare si tienen tu hamburguesa te parece? – ofreció  
D.- ¿Porque hacen esto? – les pregunto al trio que se miraban confundidos – cruzar todo el país en un auto, con una adicta que no quiere ayuda – hablaba con tanta tranquilidad que sorprendía a la morena – no sería más fácil haber ignorado al tonto de mi hermano?  
M.- Dime sinceramente rubia ¿no quieres ayuda?  
D.- Pienso que mmm si salgo de esta vida ¿Qué me espera? Vacío, soledad – miro al chico – no Matt, no quiero ayuda  
M.- La droga mata personas ¿es eso lo que quieres?  
D.- A nadie le importaría  
M.- Por favor, debes estar bromeando – dijo incrédulo – hay por lo menos diez mil personas en el mundo a quienes les importaría y eso sin contar a tu familia ¿no piensas en ellos acaso?  
D.- Lo superaran, lo superarían – cerro los ojos al imaginar a sus padres en esa situación – todavía tendrían a mi hermano traidor  
M.- Suicidio – dijo – lo que haces es suicidarte lentamente, de la forma más dolorosa  
D.- No me duele – interrumpió con una sonrisa mirando al chico – todo lo que hago no me duele para nada, además hay cosas mucho más dolorosas, cosas peores  
M.- ¿Cómo cuáles? Además el dolor no lo sientes tú, lo sienten los que están alrededor de ti.  
D.- El amor, golpearte el dedo meñique del pie, no conseguir tu mísera hamburguesa cuando no haz comido en dos días  
M.- ¿Dos días?! – Exclamo sorprendido – No puedes no haber comido en dos días  
D.- Niño playboy en mis fiestas lo único que importa es pasarla bien, la comida es insignificante  
M.- ¿Pero no te da hambre? – pregunto realmente sorprendido, él también iba a fiestas que empezaban un día y terminaban al día siguiente y siempre, siempre, siempre tenían que comprar comida cuando se acababa, era la única manera de aguantar una farra sin terminar durmiendo en media fiesta  
D.- Tengo frio – dijo cambiando nuevamente de tema – dime chica guapa – se dirigió a Lea – ¿fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para traerme algo de ropa? ¿O es que quieres que aguante todo este viajecito con lo que llevo puesto? – Volvió a sonar sarcástica como al principio - porque si no lo hiciste por favor Jon para el auto y déjame aquí  
J.- ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Si aquí adentro tienes frio afuera morirías congelada  
D.- Morir de frio y de hambre aquí o morir congelada y de hambre afuera es lo mismo para mí pero les estoy haciendo un favor a ustedes – miro a los tres – si lo hago afuera no van a tener que lidiar con tramites y dar explicaciones de que fue lo que paso a menos que decidan deshacerse de mi cuerpo lo cual sería genial aunque según mi experiencia como analista criminóloga ya hemos cometido muchísimos errores y sabrían que han sido ustedes, aunque también puedo dejar una carta explicando la situación y así cuando muera y tengan que ir a la policía nadie va a echarles la culpa a ustedes  
L.- ¿Enserio Dianna? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – pregunto enojada, enserio, escuchar hablar a la rubia de su muerte como si fuera algo natural la sacaba de sus casillas. Dianna la miro y sonrió mientras su mirada se oscurecía  
D.- TENGO HAMBRE, TENGO FRIO, ESTOY ENCERRADA EN UN MALDITO AUTO CON TRES PERSONAS QUE TECNICAMENTE ME ESTAN SECUESTRANDO PARA LLEVARME A UN LUGAR DONDE NO QUIERO IR Y NECESITO UNA MALDITA TABLETA DE EXTASIS SI QUIERES QUE DEJE DE HABLAR DE COSAS QUE A TI NO TE IMPORTAN – grito terminando con la tranquilidad y sorprendiendo a todos, bueno a todos menos a Jon que sabía que el humor de Dianna iba a ser así de cambiante durante todo el viaje.  
M.- Hey tranquila rubia – dijo mientras se sacaba la chamarra y se la ofrecía – ponte esta hasta que encontremos una gasolinera que con suerte tenga algunas ropas para vender – dianna ni siquiera lo miro, después de su reacción de gritos a las palabras de la morena había vuelto a dirigir su mirada hacia fuera del auto y sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar. Todos estuvieron un par de minutos en completo silencio y cuando Matt estaba a punto de volver a ponerse su chamarra la rubia dejo de mover sus piernas y agarro la chamarra mirando al chico, realmente tenia frio así que, internamente, le agradecía al chico el gesto que estaba teniendo con ella pero no dijo nada mientras se la ponía hasta que metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra y pudo sentir como el celular del moreno seguía ahí y sonrió  
D.- Gracias Matt – dijo sorprendiendo a todos con sus palabras, aunque ella le agradecía por no sacar el celular de su chamarra  
M.- Aahhhh de nada – respondió sonriendo y luego de eso estuvieron varios minutos en silencio cada uno pensando en cosas diferentes. Lea seguía intentando entender como la rubia había caído en este mundo, Jon trataba de idear un plan para mantener tranquila a Dianna durante todo el viaje, Matt trataba de no quedarse dormido y Dianna buscaba en su mente el número de teléfono de Polly. Ya tenía en la mente el número de Kyle y el de Molly pero sabía que la única que iba a hacer algo para ayudarla era Polly porque sus otros dos amigos o estaban durmiendo o estaban drogados así que necesitaba el número de Polly.  
M.- Puedes mirar en tu GPS cuanto falta para la próxima gasolinera – rompió el silencio en el momento exacto en el que la rubia lograba recordar el número de su amiga – necesito ir al baño  
D.- Eres hombre – dijo sonriendo  
M.- ¿Qué significa eso?  
D.- Que en teoría tu no necesitas un….  
L.- Allá hay una – interrumpió haciendo que todos miraran hacia adelante para que vean como era verdad y algunos metros más adelante ya se veían luces de una estación  
D.- Perfecto – susurro. Apenas el auto estaciono Matt bajo corriendo haciendo reír a los otros tres  
J.- Yo voy a cargar combustible ok – informo  
L.- Bueno rubia – miro atrás para mirar directamente a Dianna - ¿quieres ir por tu hamburguesa?  
D.- No tengo hambre – respondió secamente  
L.- Pero dijiste que mmmmm - iba a protestar pero Jon la miro negando con la cabeza antes de bajarse del auto – bueno entonces vayamos a comprar algo de ropa  
D.- Ve tu – respondió - estoy segura que vas a encontrar algo que me quede bien – Lea iba a protestar pero decidió no hacerlo porque quería mantener la paz  
L.- Bueno – acepto – pero no intentes escapar que Jon esta justo al lado del auto – dijo y se bajó sin esperar respuesta, sabía que probablemente sería algo sarcástica así que no quería escuchar más.  
D.- Perfecto – dijo al verse sola y rápidamente saco el celular del moreno. Miro hacia afuera del auto y comprobó cómo Jon estaba ahí, así que llamar directamente a Polly iba a ser muy peligroso así que decidió mandar un mensaje busco la aplicación y anoto el número de su amiga:  
POLLY SOY DI Y TIENES QUE AYUDARME. LEA ME SECUESTRO CON DOS AMIGOS DE ELLA Y ME LLEVA CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD A MI CASA. ESTAMOS EN UN AUTO POR LA AUTOPISTA 78 NO MUY LEJOS DE NY POR FAVOR VENGAN POR MI. ROBE ESTE TELEFONO E INTENTARE MANTENERLO CONMIGO LO MAS QUE PUEDA PERO NO ME LLAMES OK.  
Leyó el mensaje para saber si le faltaba algo y lo mando, luego puso el celular en silencio y lo oculto. Iba a devolver la chamarra y fingir demencia cuando Matt buscara su teléfono. Tenía un plan y confiaba en que Polly la ayudaría.


End file.
